


Gazing at me from across the room

by OhSchittWeWroteFanFic



Category: Schitt’s Creek
Genre: DJL The Room Heats Up Prompt, DJL UC&P, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSchittWeWroteFanFic/pseuds/OhSchittWeWroteFanFic
Summary: They’re staring at each other from across the room. Slowly, the temperature in the room heats up.Twyla has the urge to put her feelings down on paper. She doesn’t stop to think. She just starts writing.





	Gazing at me from across the room

They’re staring at each other from across the room. Slowly, the temperature in the room heats up. 

Twyla has the urge to put her feelings down on paper. She doesn’t stop to think. She just starts writing:

Gazing at me from across the room  
You are my fantasy  
You are my sin

Sending a drink over my way  
You break the ice  
I happily accept

Moving toward me slowly  
You catch my eye  
And hypnotize me

We let our minds run wild  
All I can do is smile  
And then look away

You longingly shake my hand  
A sly smile on your lips  
My stomach flips again

You order another round of drinks  
My heart is beating so fast  
I’m trying to listen

Want to help fulfill all of my dreams  
Do what you want with me  
My dearest husband

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the readers of Schitt’s Creek fics!


End file.
